


We Could Have Some Fun

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: Sometimes you just have to ragequit and find something(or someone) else to do~!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Requested by @alicemadnessliddell(tumblr), contains Yoosung being a dom without him realizing it and a headcanon I have that when he’s ragey about games he really needs a little more to... Let off some steam. ;) Hope you enjoy! Contains: minor asphyxiation.

Yoosung leaned forward in his chair, his purple eyes sharpening as he focused on his LOLOL match. The growled obscenities growing louder as you approached him.

“Yoosung it’s-” You started, only to be cut off by him screaming ‘Fuck’ fairly loudly, then slamming his fist on his desk.

“We were so close, I could’ve gained a rank!” Yoosung spat out his rage, then irritably closed the game.

You placed your hands on his shoulders and rubbed them, Yoosung leaned slouched backwards in his chair and leaned his forehead against your arm to look up at you. “It’s getting really late, Yoosung.” You said quietly, which he hummed in response to.

“It’s not _that_ late.” Yoosung tilted his head more to press a kiss to your neck, then nipped at your skin when you shuddered lightly. “ _We could have some fun_.”

You were about to reply to him, but he distracted you momentarily by sucking your skin between his teeth and biting down rather harshly. "Yoosung, you’re going to leave a mark!” You scolded, attempting to pull away from him, but he twisted an arm back to grab you and hold you still.

“ _Good_.” Yoosung growled, after he released your neck with a pop of his lips. He stared at you for a moment, his eyes sparkling with darkness, then he raised himself from his chair and advanced towards you.

“Yoosu-” Your words were interrupted again by a harsh kiss, Yoosung’s tongue forced its way into your mouth as he walked you backwards until you were against a wall.

The strength of his grip was uncanny, as was the fierceness of his kiss. He didn’t get like _this_ often, but you knew when he did... You were in for quite a night. And you loved it.

“Don’t speak, just feel me.” Yoosung demanded, his lips falling from your lips to your throat, where he began to suck another mark into your sweet skin.

You gasped out a moan as he suckled, pushing against his chest as he assaulted sensitive nerves across your neck. “Sto-”

“ _Stop?_ ” Yoosung snarled, grabbing your wrists and pinning them against the wall. “There’s no _way_ I’m stopping now.” His dark words sent shivers up and down your spine, his tongue ghosting across your ear only making them more pronounced.

“You’re too _tempting_ for your own good.” Yoosung bit your earlobe while he passed both of your wrists into one of his hands, then dropped the free hand to the buttons of your blouse.

He quickly picked the buttons open, his mouth leaving ferocious marks from the base of your throat to just above the bow on the front of your bra. “You wore this for me, how nice...” Yoosung breathed, pulling you against him for an instant to unclasp the lacy underwear.

He took a step back letting go of you completely, staring evenly at you as your skin flushed from pink to red as you began to squirm under his gaze. “What’re you waiting for honey, take it off for me.” Yoosung purred, practically salivating as you shyly slid your bra off your shoulders.

Yoosung was back on you in an instant his teeth and fingers grazing across your nipples as he moaned against you, your own squeaks mixing with his guttural noises.

He massaged your breasts with his palms, his mouth back to suckling on your collarbone. You shook and panted as he slowly made you come undone with the fact that he was being through but he was _ignoring_ so much of you. So much of you where you _desired_ him.

“Please,” You begged, your eyes glazing over as he ignored you, lightening his touch. “Yoosung!”

“I’ll go at the pace I want, my sweet honey.” Yoosung cooed dangerously, his tongue flicking to lap at the sweat that was gathering on your skin. “I could keep you like this for the rest of the night.”  
He suddenly jerked you around to face the wall, pulling one of his hands to your throat as the other played with the hem of your skirt. His fingers tightening, then going loose, then tightening again.

Yoosung’s hand on your skirt slipped up to your thigh, then higher still so his fingers brushed against your thin panties, which were already soaked for him. “So wet, honey, is it sweet here too?” His fingers tightened on your throat again slightly as you whimpered out pleas for him to _hurry_. To do _anything_ but tease you.

“Stop your complaining, or _I’ll_ stop.” Yoosung snarled, pulling his hand from your neck and pressing the front of you into the wall as his fingers between your legs moved against you so lightly all you could do was squeak and whine.

Lips pressed against your shoulder blade, sucking noises wafting into your ears as Yoosung left hickeys on your back. “I’ll leave marks in the shape of a ‘Y’, so whenever you catch a reflection of your back in the mirror... You’ll _know who you belong to_.” He spoke between sucks, his fingers on your panties moving more deliberately with each syllable he breathed.

You swallowed back pleas as Yoosung continued to brush his fingers against your need, very deliberately avoiding full contact with your clit. “Shall I move these, my sweet honey?” Yoosung whispered hotly, lowering to a kneel.

Both of his hands slipped to your waist as he turned you, then pressed your stomach with one of his forearms so your back was against the wall once again. You saw his head and other hand disappear beneath your skirt, then felt his tongue lapping at your inner thigh.

You shook and moaned as he got closer, and closer, and _closer_. Without ever really hitting the mark. His fingers quickly shoved past your panties, tearing them, then dropping them to the floor.

Yoosung’s breath fanned against your entrance, then a gentle lick sent stars shooting across your already blurred vision. “It _does_ taste sweet.” Yoosung confirmed, then kissed your thighs.

You couldn’t see what he was doing, all you could do was wait and hope that he would just take you already. You were writhing in desperation as he taunted you by bringing his lips so close, but never brushing them against where you _needed_ him.

A sick feeling of faintness collected in your stomach as you started to go weak from the pent up feelings gyrating in your core. Then you felt his fingers press sharply against your clit. “Don’t pass out, we’ve barely begun.” Yoosung taunted, then began rubbing your clit harshly as his tongue ventured up lazily to your core to capture all the juices you dripped for him.

You screamed as he continued assaulting your clit, his tongue now driving into you rapidly. The sucking noises from under your skirt driving you mad. You grabbed at the arm Yoosung had pressed across your stomach and wailed as you approached an orgasm.

Yoosung felt you clenching on his tongue, so he traded his fingers on your clit with his tongue. His fingertips curled against your g-spot, massaging it while you crumpled against the wall in a mindsplitting orgasm. He licked you through it, his tongue only leaving your clit to get to your juices as you panted and writhed, bucking your hips to try and dislodge his mouth.

He reappeared in your straightening vision, a sly smirk on his face. Your juices dribbled from his chin, and you tensed as Yoosung swiped his tongue slowly over his bottom lip. “You look tired, I hope you have more in you.”

As Yoosung spoke he pulled your skirt down, then prompted you to lift your legs up, which you did. He tossed the skirt lazily to the side then stood again.

His lips pressed against yours, a hunger in them. You tasted yourself on his tongue as it wrestled against yours. The sound of a zipper made you whimper against into his mouth, it quickly turned to a scream as Yoosung entered you immediately.

You moaned his name against his lips, and he returned your name to you. The force of his quick thrusts seemed to lift your feet off the floor as he pounded you against the wall. “You’re gonna cum all over me, my honey.” Yoosung growled, one of his hands dropping between your legs to rub your clit in quick circles. “You’re gonna cum all over me _now_.”

His request was filled immediately, you clenched around him, pulling him over the edge as well. He made an almost _innocent_ sounding noise in the back of his throat as he pulled his lips from yours to whimper your name.

Yoosung pulled himself from you, then the two of you sunk to the floor, sharing sweet kisses in your dazed pleasure. “I didn’t know you could be such a dominant, Yoosung.” You breathed against his lips as you curled against his chest.

“I-I’m not a dom!” Yoosung retorted, his face reddening. Then his eyes flashed as he cupped your chin and looked at you with a dark, but still cutely embarrassed expression.

“But, I can do that again for you. Anytime.”


End file.
